


Mating Seasons

by Ironfire14



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom turtles, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Multi, OT5, Pegging, Polyturtles, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, just normal sex?, lots of communication, lots of kisses, top reader, you are basicly in a relashionship with all the turtles win win
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfire14/pseuds/Ironfire14
Summary: Ever since you knew the turtles, you noticed a strange pattern that happened twice a year, without fail, for a week. Now that you have a established relationship with the boys you get to find out what it is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a story before. and honestly I don't know if this is the best place to learn a new skill and starting with porn might not be smart either but here we are.

   Ever since you knew the turtles, you noticed a strange pattern that happened twice a year, without fail, for a week. First was late April or early May. The next one occurred in October. You didn’t care at. First, They were animals by nature and teenage boys. So if they got a bit moody was it really any of your business? But, once your relationship with the boys turned romantic things changed.

  
    Spring rolled around again, and the rain hit New York heavily. Casey was away with his family for a family reunion while April and her dad spent some time at the farmhouse. You, with nothing better to do, decided to spend the time with your boys. With the heavy rain, you didn’t bother to try to leave the sewers. Too much gunk being washed up and you really didn’t want to walk in it. But you were starting to reconsider as the last three days have been odd, to say the least.

  
   The turtles were antsy, almost like they were waiting for something. When they did sit, they couldn’t sit comfortably, and when they weren't sitting, they were training. Which was surprisingly aggressive even for Raphs usual standards. You flinched as hits would ring heavy against shells and limbs. The creak of wood straining against barely dodged swings was a stark reminder of how strong they all were. On top of the increased aggression, you noticed each turtle had his own personal change.

  
    Mikey was twice as clingy during his resting hours. Chances are if you were sitting, he was there. He would drape himself over you in his struggle to find comfort from whatever plagued him. He liked to shove his face in the crook of your neck or your stomach and take a deep breath of satisfaction once settled. During a movie marathon, while you were pinned underneath him as a personal body pillow, you found your eyes wandering down his shell to look at old battle marks. It was then you noticed something strange. his tail was uncurled near the end curling and wagging happily as he lay on you. Not thinking much of it at the time you were just happy he was relaxed. Until he caught you staring. Then he smirked. "like what you see?" you just gave him a snort and looked back at the movie.

  
    Donnie was also surprisingly social! But only with you. His brothers got the increased temper and insults of unusual nature that he only slung around in an exhausted state. He would ask you to join him in his lab for company as he worked and would talk about anything and everything. Completely unfiltered. Almost like he couldn’t shut off the flow of information, and it spilled from his mouth like an unblocked waterfall. He also dropped a lot of objects in your presence. You started to take note that he would catch your eye each time before bending over with deliberate and well-calculated motions. You didn’t mind, it showed off his legs. But Donnie was your first clue that something was really off. His tail would wag or lift just enough as he bent over. Why did it look like he was giving you an invitation? If he caught you staring, he would have the biggest grin as he looked at you between his legs.

  
    Leo was much more shy about his actions. He would be on the couch reading. Nothing to bad right? Wrong apparently! You could feel him staring at you. When Mikey was draped over you, he would glare, but when you were alone, it was a different intent. One you couldn’t quite peg. Every time you looked his eyes would shot back to the pages of his book, the same page by the way, with a small blush. As revenge, you would stare back not caring if he caught you. To your irritation, he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it looked like he wanted you to stare! He started to spread his legs wider, to the point any asshole on the public bus would be proud. His tail would uncurl from its tucked spot and curl in again like a beckoning finger to come closer. You confirmed your suspicion that something was wrong.

  
    Raph wasn’t subtle like he ever was in his life. He would challenge you to spare or wrestling despite you pointing out his rougher treatment of his brothers. The red-clad turtle would insist until you caved but, he was different with you. He would let you pin him. Hell! He would make you throw him to the ground! To the point where he even helped you learn how to pin someone accurately. Every time you did pin him, he would be panting like you ran him through training for hours. Like splinter used to in their younger years. Then you would feel his tail against your legs or arms depending on the position he was pinned in. One day he bucked his hips into yours. You put your foot down then! Something was wrong and damn it you were gonna find out why!

  
    "Alright what's going on!" you hissed and pushed Raph to a chair as you dragged him to where the others were sitting. You stood in front of the TV glaring at the 19-year-olds. Your eyes narrowed as they exchanged noticeable glances between each other. It reminded you of the time your cousins broke a vase and hid it in the back yard. None of them willing to share information but the shared glances of a secret was there. Unplugging the TV with a protest from Mikey you pointed a finger at them. "One of you better crack! These last three days have been crazy as hell! Are you guys sick or something? What's with the sudden aggression? Why are you guys acting like you're sitting on pins and needles every time you try and rest? Why are you guys acting like this!" again you were met with silence. Your gaze focused hard on Donnie his eyes dodging your direct gaze. At this point, you were channeling all your intent into each glare.

  
     "It nothing! Don’t worry about it!" he insisted pulling against his leather strap. You raised a brow waiting for more, but nothing came. Damn it, Donnie, you were the one who would always answer questions! You were considering who else you could try to break until an irritated sigh came from the floor.

  
    "it's just mating season." Mikey hummed as he looked at the TV with a huff. Seemingly unbothered by the current conversation now.

  
    "Mikey!" a chorus of three yelled. Making the younger brother growl. A noise that threw you off. He normally would flinch.

  
    "I'm just gonna tell her! It's nothing new anyway!" you tiled your head and softened your glare. If Mikey was cracking enough to tell you at least something you weren't going to stop him with the evil eye. "So you know how twice a year we kinda just hang out here and kinda urge you guys to do something else?" you nodded slowly in response urging him to continue. "well that’s because we get really, really horny."

  
    "Michelangelo!" Leo threw a book at the younger brother with shocking accuracy. Mikey simply tilted his head enough for it to pass by, looking irritated and done with everything.

  
    "Dude! We've done the dirty do before! Why are you all acting like blushing virgin girls?" you held back a snort at the stammering responses from the other three as they searched for an excuse. Leave it to Michelangelo to give you blunt honestly.

  
    "This time is different though." Leo covered his face as red overtook his normal green. You couldn’t tell if it was from the conversation or the fact that Mikey dodged his throw with no effort.

  
    "Different how?" you asked as the leader sunk deeper into his own shell. Ok, so Leo wasn’t going to share. Donnie stammered when you turned to him for answers, and Raph just refused to look you. Mikey huffed again giving his brothers a solid glare before looking directly at you with a smirk.

  
    "We want you to top us."

  
     Silence. Silence filled the room. You felt like had to clean out your ears after what you just heard. "Top you? Like, with a strap-on kind of thing?"

  
    "Alright, I'm leaving!" Donnie bolted right up his face just as red as the rest of his brothers. He turned to his lab, but you weren't going to let him go so quickly at this point.

  
    "Sit your ass down." You commanded with a tone any dominatrix would have been proud of! Then, much to your shock, he sat down. The rest of his brothers stiffened in response eyes locked on you as if waiting. Mikey wasn’t blushing before, but he had the start of one now. You suddenly felt the pressure to continue the conversation now that all eyes were on you. You turned your full attention to Donnie, and he squirmed under your gaze. "How long do you have left before this whole situation goes away?" he pondered your question for a moment.

  
    " about 4 days? Everything starts wearing off after that." you nodded. Satisfied with your answer.

  
    "Good. One day for each of you. So, who's going first?"


	2. Donatello (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this whole chapter. . .8 times. I hope you enjoy it!

"So, who's going first?"

  
    They volunteered Donnie first. Poor Donnie. When the question came out of your mouth, all hands pointed to their towering brother. You guessed that him trying to run away earlier is what got him thrown to the wolves, or wolf, so to speak. You watched with amusement as the poor turtle stammered and stuttered at the sudden elimination from the tribunal made of his brothers. His own flesh and blood.  Tragic. You had to pick the rest after that. After Donnie it would go, Mikey, Leo then last but not least, Raph. "B-team goes first!" you joked. Earning some small snorts and irritated clicks. After a short discussion on rules, you decided to brave the flooded sewers. After all, you needed to get some shiny new toys!

  
    The next day was exciting! When You arrived at a quiet lair, per the rules. You nodded in satisfaction. The three turtles who weren't getting your attention were gone. Off doing lord knows what while they wait for the all clear text from you. Donnie, ever the one to get right to business, was waiting for you by the entrance. "Want to get it over with?" you hummed testing his mood. He responded with a small snort.  

    
    "What. No dinner and a movie?" good, he had humor and lightness to his tone. But Donnie was different today, He had a small blush dusting his cheeks, and he looked more excited than embarrassed. Yesterday's events long gone from his mind. "Shall we go to my lab?"

  
    It didn’t take long to set up. Donatello was very well behaved. "Man, I love your legs! You’re the definition of legs for days." You giggled softly as you kissed up his calf. You finished securing his ankle while you did this. To his own bo staff might you add. "Hey! I think I found another use for your stick! Portable spreader bar!"

  
    "Oh god." You gave a small laugh at his response and stepped back to admire your handiwork.

  
    There was Donnie, plastron down on his own desk. Legs spread as far as said desk would let him and each ankle strapped accordingly to his staff. He was resting his head on crossed arms as he watched you over his shoulder. "so, I look good then?" he wiggled his hips forcing your attention on them.

  
    "Very good." You cooed and sauntered over. Your hands ran slowly up his carapace and back down. You loved to run your hands along their shells as each one was a different texture from battles scars that have long since healed. You could keep caressing his shell forever, but a soft churr brought you back to your current task. Donnie was looking at you with clouded eyes. His soft, happy churrs a show of his docile nature and submission to his mate. It must be the hormones from the season. "want me to touch you somewhere else?" you asked still rubbing his shell in soft motions. He didn’t respond with words but instead wiggled his hips to show off his raised tail. You could see the slit that held his member was already swollen and puffy.

  
    Taking your queue, you grabbed his tail and gave it a soft squeeze. Letting your thumb trace over the slit with feather lightness. He whined and pushed back into you. He must be sensitive right now. You decided it didn’t matter as you pulled up a chair to level with him. Sensitive could work to your advantage anyway. You let one long lick go over his slit. And he gasped sharply, pushing his hips back even farther into you. As you continued to rub and lick his tail, he started to smell sweet. He also tasted sweet? Everything was oddly sweet. You couldn’t get enough of it.

  
    You moved on autopilot as you firmly grasped his hips to pull yourself deeper, digging into him. Your tongue pushing past the folds to lick the top of his cock which was rapidly swelling. Donnie whimpered and bit his arm to hold back a moan. A sure sign you were doing well. You reminded yourself to thank Mikey for teaching you how to properly eat someone out. You pulled away enough to bite his shaking inner thigh, and that was enough for him to drop his member, right into your waiting hand.

  
    "Yeees~" Donnie Churred as you pumped him, his hips rolled forward in a desperate attempt to get more friction. That's when you let go. "Wait? Why did you stop!" He whined and propped himself up on his elbows as you walked away. It was so desperate you almost considered walking back.

  
    "I'm getting a little present for you." You reached into a bag you had brought and pulled out a harness and a purple dildo. You saw his eyes widen and he sucked in a breath. You saw his ankles strain against his staff. He was trying to spread himself wider.   
    The harness was self-explanatory, and the dildo was just as obvious. "I made sure not to get anything big. Start with small steps you know~" you hummed and waltz over in front of him. His eyes were locked onto every move you made. So you put on a show. You didn’t need to undress, you simple slipped the harness over your jeans, like a reverse stripper. You slowly pulled it up and clicked the lock closed, letting it dip low on your hips. Then you clicked the dildo in place. "so, I look good then?" you mimicked his question from earlier.

  
    "V-very."

  
    "So~ where do you want it?" You held up a small bottle of lube expecting a specific answer but, was shocked by what he gave you instead.  

    
    "I want to suck you first." He looked up at you with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and licked his lips. The flecks of red in his eyes seemed to be shining a bit brighter, overtaking the usual brown. He looked like a predator about to pounce on prey despite the roles being switched. But perhaps you weren't actually in control. You helped pull him off the desk and onto his knees after that. He insisted on staying tied. It obviously wasn’t needed, but he seemed to like it. You returned to the chair as Donnie settled in-between your legs. He seemed to take in your new "package" before looking at you with a smirk.

  
        Then in one full motion, Donnie took all of you into his mouth. So much for small steps. You wondered if guys actually got off on someone sucking their dick or if it was just the erotic site of their lover engulfing them, but for you, white-hot heat went straight to its familiar coil in your stomach despite not actually feeling anything. He pulled back with a satisfying pop sound before nuzzling into your thigh "You smell so good~" he moaned and took a deep breath. Digging his face into your jeans, just under the harness. You inhaled a shaky breath as he mouthed you and nuzzled spots close to your center. Fuck. Why did you not take off your jeans? All you could do was watch as he pumped your fake cock. Now he was putting on his own show.

  
    "Should have taken off your jeans~" he sung playfully as he licked up the side of the dildo before sucking the tip. You watched as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft in tune with his hand. Occasionally he would look up at you and smirk.

  
    "Fuck, I think I need you to build me a dick that I can feel now. just watching you do this is amazing." He let go with another pop and wiped his mouth clean from the string of saliva that followed

  
    "I just might." He snorted before grabbing the chair and swinging it, and you, behind him. "If you do a good job." He bent forward letting his ass stay in the air. His member dripping precum as he looked at you through his legs. You didn’t need any hint to understand what he wanted.

  
    Grabbing the bottle of lube you kneeled down on the floor behind him, letting your hand run up his legs. "the slit just under your dick, right? That’s where I go?" he nodded as lathered yourself. "Are you sure you don’t need me to stretch you first?" you felt a small bit of worry crawl its way into your mind. Never wanting to truly hurt your lovers.

  
    "Stop talking. and take me." He said between pants. He didn’t seem too worried about it, plus, the sweet smell from early was stronger now. It started to fog any thought of worry in your mind.

  
     He shuttered as he felt you line up to your instructed spot. One last look you told yourself despite the haze in your mind. Just to see his face. Just to be clear. His eyes were squeezed shut bracing for your next movement. His breath hitched as he waited. So you thrust forward

.   
    "Ahh!" his arm shot back to grab your hip and you froze. Did you hurt him? No, he definitely wasn’t hurting. You felt the rumble of his churr as he rolled his hips to adjust to you "You feel so good, you have no idea!" he moaned and dropped his hand letting his forehead rest on the cold floor "please move. Oh god, please."

  
    You gave a tentative thrust, and swear he must have seen stars. His eyes were glazed over, and his arms were stretched out searching for anything to grab, anything to hold him steady as you set your rhythm. The only thing that would come out of his mouth was broken moans and whispers of your name. The occasional roll of your hips would make him cry out and moan. "more! Please! I need it!" he needed more of something, so you gave him more.

  
    You used as much body strength you could muster to push his front flat against the ground. Curling into him as you snaked a hand down to grab his throbbing cock and the other one around his waist just to hold you steady. Friction, that’s what he needed. Donatello’s head snapped back with a cry, his mouth open and panting hard at the feeling of his length being stroked. The increased pace and the matching pumps of your hand made him squirm. "Ahh, ahh, please! I'm gonna!" you bit down on the bit of shoulder you could reach and pushed him over the edge.

  
    His body jerked beneath you as he cried out, muscles twitching with pleasure. All you could do was hold him and whisper how well he did as he rode out his orgasm. Once it stopped and all you could hear was his breath in hard and heavy gasps you pulled out. He was still shaking, so you decided to cut the ropes away. Screw keeping them for later use. He couldn’t wait. You pulled the bo staff away just in time as he fell on his side.

  
    "Donnie!" you rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, giving him a light shake. his face scrunched up like a kid not wanting to be woken up quite yet.

  
    "is it really necessary to yell?" he peeked open an eye to look at you.

  
    "You fell over like a rag doll! Sorry I got concerned?" He smiled softly as you pouted. Weakly he lifted up an arm to pull you down next to him. You didn’t protest as he snuggled into your neck. His breathing now steady. "You sure you're ok?"

  
    "Yeah, I'm good. I just." he paused as if thinking "I just need a moment."

  
    "Want me to get you some water and start a bath?" his grip around you tightened at the thought of you leaving. "Hey~" you hummed. "Sleepy time later. You're all sticky anyway." You rubbed small circles on his carapace and kissed the top of his head. You smiled as he huffed into your neck in protest. 

  
    "Five more minutes?"

  
    "Fine. Five more minutes."


	3. Michelangelo (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough Michelangelo was easier to write then Donnie? I felt like It was easier to stay more in character with him.

        You didn’t even get to the entrance of the lair before Mikey was on you. "Hello, Michelangelo." You said dryly as he dragged you inside. Sometimes his energy didn’t quite match yours in the morning.

 

   "Hey, babe! I got so much planned for today! I found some great movies, I also got some new comics! I even snagged the new issue of Crognard the Barbarian! I know how much you love those. We can see if it matches the episode too! Oh, later today we can have pizza after a pinball tournament! But you better not cheat this time. I know you're cute, but I plan on winning today!" you raised an eyebrow as he let go of your hand to grab his treasures. You could barely keep up with his 90 mile an hour pace. But, he did have everything placed out for today. Soft blankets and pillows, plenty of snacks and water, some of your favorite soda. Did he forget what you guys had planned for today? You looked up to see him staring at you with a rare look on his face. His smile was soft, and his eye were full of admiration. "I know you're confused. But I haven’t had you to myself in forever. I just want to make the most of today." You felt your heart melt.

 

   "Alright, Mikey. What movies did you get?"

 

   The day was awesome. Truly it was. You were reminded of how much you loved having dates with Mikey. He never failed to make it fun. And you honestly felt like his attention was only on you even though his mind was famous for wandering.

 

   Like the master party dude, he was! his movie picks? Were awesome. The Crognard comics? Horribly cheesy! Pinball? You won of course. The pizza? Delicious. You guys messed around the whole day! He even tried to teach you skateboarding. But, after a particularly nasty fall, you both decided to put in a movie to settle in for the evening. You knew you would have to text the other guys soon, couldn’t keep them away forever. After the film though. You wanted to enjoy Mikey a bit longer.

 

   You were laying on the couch with your head propped on a pillow and Mikey had settled himself on your stomach between your legs. A blanket was tossed over his back. You absentmindedly played with his bandana as you watched the protagonist confess his love to the girl, despite the swarm of zombies converging in on them. So you didn’t care when Mikey scooted down lower and under the blanket, and you weren't really paying attention when he wiggled your legs apart. You did, however, notice when he nuzzled his nose into the seam of your shorts. You gasp and lift up the blanket

 

   "Mikey?!" he looked up at you and laughed, giving you his signature grin.

 

   "Drop the blanked dude and relax! Let me make you feel good~" you pursed your lips as he nuzzled your thigh, big blue eyes encouraging you to trust him.

 

   "I thought I was top today?" his grin got even wider, and you dropped the blanket. Sometimes you gotta go with the flow like a turtle do, as your orange-clad lover would say.

 

   You turned down the volume of the TV and let your head fall back against the pillow, adjusting it to sit a little higher. You could feel him messing with the denim of your shorts. A bit of pressure here, a bit there, a small pause here, then he yanks them off altogether. You shudder at the sudden cold air before the blanket settles around you again and fills with heat. Mikey blew a small puff of air against your panties before he dug his nose into you again. Getting right back down to business.

 

   He ran his nose down and back up before placing his mouth against the fabric. Sort of kissing you but kind of mouthing? Whatever he was doing it felt good, and you gave a small buck of your hips to let him know. He continued to kiss and nip at random places along your thighs and panty line, not quite at the spot you want him to be. You adjust your hips in his direction as a hint but he only moves away, you could feel him smirk into you. Damn it.

 

     Then he mouths the fabric above your clit, and you gasp and froze. Your hand automatically grabs the spot where his head should be, and he stills.

 

   "Do that again." You breathe out softly. He licked that spot again before returning to nuzzle it with increased pressure. Your head fell back into the pillow, bucking your hips even more than before. "Mikey~ that feels so good!" his hands found their way to your hips and forced you down. No! You wanted that friction. You whined and wiggled only to hear a small snort. You feel his teeth scrape the top of your underwear and he slides them off you. Mikey emerges from the blanket with his mask off-kilter and your damp underwear between his teeth. He drops them on the floor with the blanket.

 

       "Easy with the hips rodeo queen! Dr. Sexenstein is just getting started! And he does not like to be rushed." you felt his hands grab the hem of your shirt before a quick tug removed it from you. Damn, he was working quick. Now you were naked.

 

   "Dr. Sexenstein?" you snort as he kisses your stomach. "Yep!" He smiled and nipped your stomach before making his way up. "I have a patient in dire need of my care." between kisses he would leave small bites letting pleasure mix in with small stings of pain. It was starting to overload your senses. Working his way up to your neck he let his tongue flick across the sensitive flesh. "I need to make them feel good." He pulled away to hover over you. "because they make me feel good."

 

   He captured your lips then. Snaking his arms under you to pull you closer as he deepened the kiss. It was different than the other ones, it felt full of love that he carried for you. You couldn’t help but wrap your arms around his neck to pull him even closer. To explore the muscles and curves of him. A small smile formed before his tongue flicked out, demanding access to more of you. You complied, He can have all of you if he wants. That earned you a playful churr. You could feel the vibration against your skin. Leaving soft tickles. You liked to consider yourself a good kisser, but you had no ground against Mikey. He was the king of anything evolving his mouth, and you could do nothing but melt into him. Leaving you a fumbling, moaning mess. Just like he like it.

 

   When he pulled away, you were panting for air and groaning over the loss of him. He merely grinned down at you and removed his mask. "Now where did you put that bag from earlier hmm?" he hummed looking around the mess of leftover wrappers and empty cans. "Ah! There it is!" he pulled himself off you leaving you feeling empty, but he wasn’t gone long. "I was curious on what you were gonna get, so I followed you. When I saw you grab this, I knew we just had to use it!" he held out a double dildo you had purchased. The J curved toy wasn’t in your plan, and you bought it for the deal on the strap-on harness, but when has a plan gone the way it should with Mikey.

 

   You yelped as he pulled you flat on your back and pushed your legs apart. He happily lathered the toy with a bottle of lube that was in your pocket. Wait. When did he get that? "I'm guessing this end goes in you." You hissed as he pressed the hooked end of the dildo into you. "And this part." He smiled and hovered over your hips, lining himself up. "Goes in me." He slid down the shaft until he was fully straddling you. But something was off, he was stiff. "ha! G-guess I'm the rodeo king now?" he shivered and curled himself into your chest. "I t-think I m-might have taken that too fast."

 

   "You think?!" you pushed yourself up on your elbows hissing at your own intrusion, but you weren't worried about you. You were worried about Mikey. "You think you'll be ok?" he just nodded slowly.

 

   You leaned back down as he pushed himself off your chest to be upright. You were able to get a good view of him now. You won't lie, He looked really good! He was on you cowgirl style, his legs shaking and his member protruding out of its slit, hard and ready. His eyes were screwed shut as he took a deep breath. A little part of you grinned mischievously. Might as well help him out. You wrapped your fingers around him, and he gasped. Cracking open an eye. You smiled softly as you gave him long, slow strokes. Running your thumb over the top as you passed before going back down. His eye fluttered closed again. "That’s cheating." He groaned.

 

   It wasn’t long before he started rocking his hips in an attempt to match your movements. They were gentle, but you felt them. The toy that tethered you together moved with every roll, every buck of his hips and it was frankly getting hard to continue your handjob. Mikey leaned down and captured you lips thrusting his hips back as he did. You let out a loud moan that he swallowed up eagerly.  

 

   "Ooooh, that’s how this thing works~" he grinned into the kiss and locked eyes with you. "ready for a ride babe?" he grabbed your hands to pin them above your head. "Because I'm gonna ride you hard." Your back arched painfully of the couch as Mikey suddenly picked up the pace of his rocking hips. Every time he moved back the hook-shaped toy would press up into your sweet spot. Making you see stars. A white-hot coil started to tighten in your stomach, and You couldn’t help the noises that came out of your mouth.

 

   "Mikey! Please don’t stop! You feel so good!" you heard a breathless laugh.  

 

   "S-so do, Ahh! So do you." You felt his hips start to become more erratic as you tugged against his hold. The pressure in your stomach growing at an alarming rate.

 

   "Ahh, nghh M-Michelangelo!" For a moment it seemed as though time stood still, sparks shooting behind your eyes as your whole body arched and shook. You heard him cry out before everything went dark.

 

       You woke up to a warm washcloth cleaning you off followed by soft kisses. "I guess I really am the rodeo king." Mikey hummed as he threw the washcloth aside. "that’s revenge for cheating at pinball."

 

   "Pinball? Really?" you snort as he grabbed a few soft blankets wrapping you both in their warmth. He nuzzled into your neck a soft churr.

 

   "yep, I took the queens crown."


	4. Leonardo (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! people at work quit so I got more hours and then family showed up and I had no time to edit my chapter and it was just a mess! but I really like this one! I hope you guys do to!

    Leo was an old romantic at heart. The classic black and white movie type which you found adorable and hilarious. So as you walked to the lair only to discover all the lights off and a trail of cliché candles. You had to hold back a chuckle.

  
    "What, no rose petals trail to go along with the candles?" you snort, waiting for an answer.  As silence was the only response, you bit your lip, resisting the urge to burst into laughter. You bet he had the biggest pout on his face! "Alright. I'll follow your trail. But you should know, this is a fire hazard, and OSHA would not approve." You decided to play the role of the sarcastic lover as you waltzed down the path. Once you made your way to the end, you stood still before the dojo doors. The light inside was brighter than outside, and you wondered what awaited you. "Leonardo?" you cooed taping lightly on the door. "Are you gonna open the door for a lady or am I going to have to?" you swear you heard an angry huff from the other side. But the doors did slide open. Aw, he really was a gentleman! You were about to make another remark but what you saw left you breathless.

  
    The tree was bright and beautiful. With the base circled by candles and paper lanterns extending from the tree covering the ceiling. Despite all the lights, the rooms glow was still soft. The perfect romantic scene. You took off your shoes by habit and crossed your way to the tree. Awestruck by the details. Then you wondered how he got all this done when he lives with three very destructive brothers.  How is everything still intact?

  
    "Do you like it?" you looked over your shoulder to see the leader in blue, leaning against a wall. He must have been watching you.

  
    "I'm shocked the lair really isn’t on fire." You smirked as a pout crossed his face. The sarcastic lover strikes again! You burst into laughter before smiling sweetly at him. Just to throw him a bone. "yes, it's beautiful. I love it." you turned back to the tree to admire his work just a little longer. It wasn't long before arms wrapped around you to pull you close. He truly was a hopeless romantic. "I feel spoiled. Guess I'll have to make it up to you." You let out a happy sigh as he kissed the back of your neck. A soft churring sound coming from him, leaving soft tickles.

  
    "You will." He gave you one last quick squeeze before letting go of you. You felt a little sad as he slipped away. You wanted just to lean back against him forever and enjoy the tree, but other plans have been made. When you turned to face him, he was already sitting by a small tea table. Surrounded by flat, soft pillows. You raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "hey, I don’t get to be selfish often." He patted a pillow indicating for you to join him. you wondered how you missed this setup.

  
    "So I'm an indulgence?" you hum and take a seat on the other side, grabbing a teacup. You see a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

  
    "The best kind." The tea was warm and fragrant. He must have brought out his good tea. Leo was always a big fan of tea. As a treat, you would order some of the higher quality stuff for him. But he rarely used it. You would insist that it was for special occasions only.

  
    You both ended up going through two whole pots. Talking about anything and everything and just enjoying each others presence. As the warm tea seeped into you, your body naturally relaxed. This was definitely your Leo! always safe and comfortable around him. Soon you couldn’t help but lay down on the pillows

  
    "Are you getting sleepy?" he hummed from his spot curled up next to you. his hands playing with your hair and caressing your cheek.

  
    "No, just happy." You paused. "Ok, And a little sleepy." He laughed before pulling you closer and leaning over you. A heavy blush crossing your cheeks, you really couldn’t help it. More often then not you would be swept up in a moment with Leo. As he locked eyes with you, he seemed to be reading your mood. You didn’t know what he was searching for, but he seemed satisfied with whatever he found.

  
    "I think I can fix that last part."  You held in a breath as he captured your lips. his kiss was sincere and loving. You wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him close. God. This felt so good. His weight was heavy against you, and you felt yourself start to slip into a submissive role. It came so naturally with Leo, he always took good care of you. Made sure you feel good. As his hands slipped lower to discover any exposed skin you may have you wanted nothing more than to lift your hips and let him have his way with you. But, as he left your lips and turned his attention to your neck you had a spark of memory. Today you were here to pamper him for once. You were so distracted by his set up that you forgot! As his hands pulled at the seam of your pants, you realized what he was doing. Damn it! Using his own weight against him, you flipped him over to straddle him.

  
    "You tricky little shit!" You growled as he smirked. He didn't seem shocked nor did he seem angry.

  
    "I was wondering if you were ever going to catch on! I have to say, I'm kinda disappointed on how long it took." You really wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

  
    "This is not how today is gonna go! Today I get to play the lead." You could see the glint of a challenge in his eyes as you yanked the mask off his face. Oh, he was gonna fight you. He really was going to try!

  
     Power control was something you expected from Raph. He always liked it when you put up a bit of a fuss. But Leo? No way. But, you quickly learned that Leo was just as much of a fighter as his hot-tempered brother. The leader wouldn’t submit to you so quickly. He was a leader after all. And leaders hold their ground and make you earn it.

  
    "Really? you seemed quite into being under me." He flipped you over again as you yelped. Pinning your hands above your head this time. His hips rolled into you making your head snap back as you had to bite back a groan. Yep. It still felt good. The way his hips moved and bucked into you and the friction of your clothes against your center. You knew if you just allowed him to continue, you would have a really great time. Perhaps he can go first? No! not again, damn it! You were going to lose if you let him continue! He was playing hardball. You better step up to the plate. He wanted you to. He wanted you to take control. As he assaulted your neck with kisses and bites, he let his full body weight press against you. You moaned and squirmed underneath him as you felt pressure build. "see?" he hummed pulling away. "you do better underneath me." his mistake was giving you extra space. It was just enough for you to get an advantage. Your knees came up with enough momentum to flip him over your head, letting you land back on top hands-free.

  
    "I don’t know, you seem really good under me too." You leaned down and bit his shoulder. Hard. You heard somewhere that Biting a mate was normal in demanding submission. Did it work on turtles? Who knows but you were going to try. The reaction you got wasn’t normal for Leo at all. He took in a sharp breath as the taste of iron filled your mouth, and you felt him arch off the floor. A shiver ran through him, and you felt his grip tighten on your hips before falling away altogether. You had won. Thank you mating season!

  
    He instinctively covered the bite with one hand and shuttered as you licked your lips. "You taste good too." You pulled yourself off of him, but he didn’t move. He was waiting for your command. " Now. What should I do with you? Since you were kinda a brat, I might just take you head down ass up." You heard his breath hitch and watched his legs spread wider. You hum to yourself, pleased with the reaction as you slid a hand down his plastron "that sounds like you like that idea~" you reached that sweet slit hidden on his tail. You could feel it was already swollen and ready for you. "feels like you like that idea too. But first, drop for me."

  
   His member slid out of its sheath into your waiting palm. You gave it a few small pumps just to test his length and thickness. Perfectly average. The jack of all trades. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. You growled giving it a rough jerk. "Hey! None of that! I want your hands down at your side, and I better not see them anywhere else. I want to hear you. I want to see you watch me and squirm." You heard him whine, but he did as he was told. It was a good time to punish him for earlier. You stripped off your clothes and kept your harness nearby, but you weren't going to use it yet. "Sit up and look at me." You commanded as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked worried about what you were going to do to him. good. "now watch."

  
    He let out a loud, long moan as you took his cock into your mouth. You never once lost eye contact took your eyes off him. Every time he would close his eyes, or move his hands to grab anything you would stop. He eventually learned that if he wanted you to continue, he was going to have to behave. Your hands had settled on his hips to keep him from bucking as you ran your tongue up his length. It was salty and dripping with precum. You smiled as you sucked the rest off the tip. The idea of you having full control was nice. You didn't have that with Mikey, or even Donnie. You decided everything with Leo this time around. Speed, pressure, how deep you take him. Everything. And he hated it.   
"F-fuck,  Ahh~ ok! I'm sorry!" you hum nonchalantly as you took him deeper, and he threw his head back. "yeees~ right there! Don’t stop!" so, like the ass you can be. You stopped. "I can't believe you!"

  
    "What? You don’t want me to fuck you instead?" you grabbed the harness and swung it back and forth. Leo didn’t say anything and only shook his head. "Sorry love, I don’t know what that means. You're going to have to use your big boy words." he let out a hiss as his eyes followed the harness before flicking their way back up to you. 

     
    "I said I was sorry! happy?"

  
    "Nope. Not what I want to hear." His huffed was laced with a whine as his head fell back against the pillows. But you held firm. His face was a bright red as he sprawled out on the floor, you could see his legs shake and member twitch as he spread his legs farther apart. He noticed you staring. He must have been close to cumming. As he propped himself back up on unsteady arms. you couldn't help but wonder what he was doing as he adjusted some pillows and turned himself over. You sucked in a breath as his tail lifted to show his entrance. his fingers tucked between his legs to spread the folds.

  
    "Please?" it really was a pathetic whine. Leo's eyes were clouded in that familiar haze, pleading silently. You guess he suffered enough. As you lined up a happy churr trilling up from him as his hips lifted even higher to match you. It really was head down ass up. The noise he made as you sunk into him was worth it. He keened as his arms stretched out to grip the pillows as your hips connected with his ass.

  
    "Feel good?" but the only thing coming out of Leo's mouth was broken moans and soft whines. You watched as he wiggled for more friction, panting hard. You bet he could get off on his own if he really wanted to. Your hips rolled, and his head snapped up as you gripped the sides of his shell.

  
    "You feel so good! Please don’t stop again, please!" he begged. One hand went back to grip your arm in a desperate attempt to keep you there as you continued to roll your hips. He whined as you almost pulled out only to thrust back in. You felt him tense as his grip tightened. You set a rough pace, watching as Leo squirmed and took you like a champ. Fuck. He really wanted you. he lever let go of you as you continued your rough treatment. he whined and begged as the slapping of skin was all that filled your ears.

    "Ahh~  o~h fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He curled into the pillows, and his hips bucked Just to push you deeper. You leaned down to grab his member, and that was enough. His grip on your arm tightened to the point you thought you would break as he shook violently underneath you. Soft whines and broken sobs were all that came out of him. Finally. After what felt like an eternity, the only sound in the dojo was heavy breaths and the shifting of pillows as he dropped out from underneath you.

  
    "You ok?" you pull yourself off of him and plop next to his side. "you had a death grip on my arm." you gently ran a hand up his arm waiting for his answer.

  
    "Yeah, I'm good." He managed between breaths. "but if you had stopped on me one more time I was going to flip you over and ride you." He cracked open an eye to glare, but no real anger was in them.

  
    "Really? I would have loved to see that?" you hum as he slowly pushed himself off the pillows. "Leo? what are you doing?" you gasp and he pushed you on your back and straddled your hips.

  
    "You said you want to see me ride you?" you snort as he slowly pushed you down against the pillows. "Because this round. I lead."


End file.
